False Love
by Yugicanbesexy
Summary: Yugi is stuck in an arranged marriage to his abusive older cousin Heba, after one night Yugi decides to run away to the city. There he meets Yami a music teacher who shows him a new type of love and what a true relationship should be like...
1. Breaking Away

False Love

Chapter One: Breaking Away

Heba grunted as he once again thrust into Yugi.

Yugi squeaked his eyes screwed shut. His body twitched and shook through the pain.

His body sat up while Heba lay on him, his body between Yugi's legs. His arms shook as he tried to hold up both his and Heba's weight. His fingers screwed up into the new sheets.

Heba smirked at Yugi, his face close to the young boy's. He felt himself coming to the climax. He smirked feeling Yugi once again tense against him. He orgasm into Yugi his head lolling back so it touched his back. Yugi looked away tears sweat and snot staining his face as his painful muscles tightened over Heba's member, he was biting his lip trying to stop his wails, but he felt a couple of sobs and cries escaped his lips.

Heba stayed like that for a while laying on Yugi, he thrust a few more times before he laid fully on Yugi exhausted. He smirked his hot body naked on Yugi's.

Yugi didn't move at all. He stayed there shaking slightly his arms rigid. His pyjamas that were still slapped on him stuck to his aching sweaty body painfully.

The only light that came from the pale candle by the side didn't even blink at his pain. It like Heba and his family was on Heba's side. Heba had a right. Heba was going to give honour back to Yugi's family. Heba could do no wrong.

Yugi's arms at last gave in so he fell smack on the bed. Heba still lay on him.

He looked down at him, "Well cousin, and how was that for you?"

Yugi's large eyes looked fearfully up at him. His shaking was Hebas only answer.

Heba smirked down at him; he took a clump of Yugi's hair as he ran his fingers through it, making them greasy. "When we are married you'll have to cut this ugly shit off." He said calmly not looking at Yugi's face.

"Y-yes-s c-ou-s-sin H-e-He-ba." Yugi managed to stammer out.

He turned to Yugi, "you would never think of me as anything else than as your cousin, not as your future husband" he put his face close to Yugi's, so the boy's chest shrank away, Heba's mouth was close to Yugi's ears, "or maybe the father of your children."

Yugi felt sick, he felt new tears build up. He found his right hand numb by his neck. He managed to raise it to take off his purity ring. He wouldn't need this anymore.

"What are you doing?" Heba asked taking Yugi's clammy hand in his own.

"I'm…I'm not pure….anymore…cousin Heba….I…I know I…cannot….keep it on….Beca-"

"Yes, yes, yes. But this is our little secret. I couldn't possibly hang on for another minute. Let alone another three weeks." Heba snapped.

Yugi nodded the fear still gripping him.

Heba leant forward and kissed Yugi's forehead. "Besides" he said with mock softness again, "I need you for top form for our wedding night. I cannot let you perform like you did tonight. Like a dead horse you were."

Yugi nodded obediently "I'll…try Heba…It… it was our first time."

"My first time? Oh no, it wasn't my first time, I by the age of thirteen had already slept with all of my sisters, mother and considered you but….You were only six at the time so that would be sick."

Yugi nodded not quite believing what he was hearing "How….How generous of you."

"I know, wasn't it?" Heba looked at Yugi fully for the first time he had snuck into the boy's room. "This is another little secret of ours Yugi, like when we were children together. We have to keep this to ourselves. Promise?" his face looking down straight into Yugi's eyes.

Yugi looked away slightly. He couldn't lie. As soon as the night was over and Heba would be out of the way, he'd tell his mother and persuade her with every ounce of his being to stop the wedding and put his mad cousin in an asylum.

Heba saw this, he may have been crackers but he was no fool, "Promise me." He growled his eyes clouding over to black.

Yugi squeak yes but too late.

Heba pressed his two thumbs against Yugi's stomach. Yugi screamed Heba clamped his clammy hand over his mouth, "hush you silly boy, you don't want the others to hear you" he let Yugi go so he fell back on the bed.

Heba let out a laugh slightly, "just think….Right now, you could be carrying my child in this stomach." He ran his finger nails against Yugi's stomach. Yugi quivered slightly sitting up. "Let's hope the child takes after me…Because let's be honest, your looks and brains are…lacking to say the least…"

Yugi nodded looking down tears falling down his cheeks.

Heba slowly dug his nails into Yugi's tummy and began to write in big capitals:

HEBAS

Yugi didn't even move. It'll be less painful than the wedding itself.

Heba smirked slightly "there a permanent mark to remind you, that you are mine."

He grinned at Yugi once again arresting the sixteen year olds eyes before drooping his head slightly and licking up Yugi's blood.

Apart from Yugi's face and belly flinching his expression did not change from his completely defeated face.

He would marry Heba; he would give honour to their families.

He would for the first time in his life do the right thing.

"You're no fun when you're not screaming and wailing, I can inflict pain on you and yet…you do nothing. I can now add boring to your long list of floors and stupidities while I'm at it. I'll need at least five prosecutes and mistresses to keep myself happy while you give me sex. You're worthless in that department. Then again you're worthless in most departments."

"Can I just go to sleep?" asked Yugi shakily.

Heba considered this. "Very well. I don't want to sit next to you. I don't want you in that way. Yuck."

He sat up getting his top and trousers back on.

Yugi began to shakily pull his pyjama's bottoms back up from his knees and began to re-button his top.

"Goodnight. Yugi." Heba smirked leaning forward and kissing him his tongue going straight down Yugi's throat. Yugi terrified Heba might become aroused again gave him a quick shove to stop him "I…I would like to sleep…Cousin."

"Yes sir." Heba walked away. "Oh and Yugi…Don't betray me….Or it'll be more than your stomach bleeding…Just remember that…"

Yugi nodded his head nearly coming off of his shoulders.

Heba smirked "good." He then blew a kiss to Yugi before disappearing into the darkness.

Yugi covered his face breathing hard. Sobs escaped his lips as he thought over his predicament and pain.

He was trapped.

He was going to die.

He let out more sobs. He wanted to die.

He sat up slowly and painfully. He was shaking heavily.

He had let his family down.

What if he was pregnant and everyone found out? How long does a pregnancy last? Longer than three weeks before it begins to show surely.

He didn't know.

His pain, confusion and utter despair.

He reached for his suitcase and began to pack his clothes. He had no possessions aside from his one battered pair of trainers and clothes. He took off his purity ring. But put it back on.

Call it a matter of principle.

Call it that if things turned rotten out there he would need something to sell.

Yugi took out a piece of note paper and wrote a quick note to his mother. He didn't mention Heba, for he knew that if he did who knew what Heba would do to him.

He opened his window and slipped out of the window.

Then he made his way to the city a few miles away.

Hoping.

Preying.

That somehow Heba might not find him…

REVIEW ME!  
COME ON HELP A GIRL OUT!


	2. Yami

False Love

A Huge thank you to xXyAoIxXcEnTeReDxX, Replica of Twilight, SilentShadows101 and Suma-dragon's child! YOU GUYS ROCK! Thank you to everyone else who have read this fic.

Chapter Two: Yami

Yugi looked up at the safe house before him.

It had barely been three days Yugi had been on the run and on the second night sleeping rough he was found by the police and promptly arrested. He was secretly glad though, he had had horrible thoughts that Heba might be trying to find him, and if he had a police officer by his side at least he'd have a fighting chance against his mad cousin.

He should have known he wouldn't have survived out here. And now he was either to be sent home or to juvenile hall with a load of boys. Yugi didn't see it like that; he saw it as staying in a place for free with a load of other boys to meet or death.

Yugi chose juvenile hall or "the safe house" every time.

~::~

Yugi stood in the dormitory with his small suitcase of clothes, he felt very tense as he stood in the corridor of beds. He didn't know that he had to sleep in a room full of boys. He had presumed he'd have a separate room on his own. His stomach made butterflies as he approached the only free bed by a window. He put his stuff away into the apple crate under his bed and began to put some grey sheets onto the bed.

The bed itself was a single, with a metal frame that was rusting slightly at the ends; the mattress was a lumpy thing that felt like someone had to tap dance on it to make it flat. Yugi's old bed was just a simple mattress on a slab of wood; it didn't have any springs, frame work or a duvet. The blanket itself was thin sheets that he'd wrap around himself to make himself warm, like a cocoon.

Yugi was drawn out of his thoughts by a banging at the door.

"Are you done yet?" snapped the voice of the governor.

Yugi nodded but realising that the man could not hear him he said "Yes sir."

"Good, come out and I'll go through the rules with you in the safe house."

~::~

Yugi sat in the governor's officer a little tense but by no means worried. The governor himself was an oldish man with grey hair and circular lensed spectacles. He had a very stern and strict face and Yugi had seen a face like his on his father, Heba's father, his mother and Heba himself had had flashes of that face in the past. Yugi immediately knew he would not cross this bloke.

"There is three things I ask of you while you stay in the safe house, one is to learn your lessens and to take this last chance that you have been given. Two to behave yourself while in this establishment: your being here is a privilege, not a right. Three to stay your fall stay here. If by any reasons you quit or I find any reason to chuck you out…You'll be back to square 1 on the streets and you'd be a fool not to think otherwise. Are we clear?"

Yugi nodded silently. If the guy had said he'd have to paint himself green to stay in the safe house Yugi's only question would be: Light or dark. He did not want to go back to the streets to Heba's mercy for anyone.

~::~

Yugi followed the governor as they walked down various corridors to his class.

"Hurry up boy! I don't have all day" the governor barked.

Yugi nodded and nearly ran to keep up with him. Yugi was slow because of his rubbing trainers and because the governor was tall and always strode taking big heavy strides.

When the governor suddenly stopped outside a class room, Yugi had to skid not to fall into him.

"This is your class" the governor barked handing Yugi a note "be quiet when you go in and give this note to the teacher." The governor snapped leaving Yugi dithering by the door. Yugi looked at the door that to the disappearing figure of the governor.

He gulped feeling his stomach turn into worms. He slowly and carefully knocked on the door very quietly.

"Come in" said a voice on the other side of the door.

Yugi looked to the left and then to the right like someone might open the door and introduce him. Yugi wanted to find the governor and ask him which class room it was again or at least go back to the dorm. But he had been in such a state following the man that he'd lost count by the number of corridors he'd gone through and the number of doors he had opened.

He looked around close to tears; his own shyness and indecisive nature made his nervousness deepen. He was trapped.

The door opened in front of him by a man slightly older than Yugi. Yugi's legs went to jelly as his eyes shot down to the man's ankles so he didn't have to go through the painful experience of looking this boy in the eyes.

"Can I help you?" the man asked leaning on the door frame.

Yugi held out his note still very nervous and shy. The humiliation seeped in when he felt all of his fellow student's eyes fall on him.

The man read the note quickly before screwing it up in his pocket.

"What's your name?" he asked before turning away from the boy.

"Yu-Yugi" Yugi stammered.

"Yugi. Yugi. Yugi. Yugi. Yugi" the man muttered over and over under his breathe, he took out a large folder, a marker pen. He took the lid off of the marker in his mouth (still murmuring the name Yugi). And wrote it onto the folder.

He then looked up the marker pen's lid still in his mouth. He took it out smirking "you can come in you know."

Yugi looked nervously into the room. There was row upon row of boys all staring at him. Yugi squeaked and hid his head again. He heard a slight murmur of chuckling by the boys.

"Yugi if you don't come in then I cannot give you your new shiny folder" the teacher smiled holding it out.

Yugi looked at the teacher for the first time properly. His hair was the first thing that hit him: it was utterly mad. It had red, black and gold highlights in it, all of it going into a star like shape. His clothes were tight leather trousers that showed off his impressive thighs and the shirt he wore was a normal school shirt only without a tie and he hadn't done up the first button.

Yugi nodded blushing walking in. The boys all let out a round of applause that made Yugi want to die even more. The teacher turned to them an eyebrow rose which immediately shut them all up. "We've just done Drama; we're onto MUSIC now gentlemen, until one of you sings or lets out a tune I expect no applause from any of you."

"Yes Yami sir." The boys all droned.

Yugi's eyes were already on the floor again clutching his new folder.

"Well I don't expect a word from any of you while I'm gone showing Yugi the ropes."

Yugi's heart quickened at the thought of being left alone with this boy. He took it with the governor because he had no choice and because the governor didn't seem the type. He didn't want to be alone with anyone.

"That…That's okay…Sir…I-I al-lready know…" Yugi managed to stutter totally scared.

Yami looked at the boy a little surprised. "If you're sure." He suddenly grinned. "If only the other gorilla's in this room wanted to be taught as much."

At the word "gorilla" all of the boys began to bang their chests and make monkey noises.

Yami smirked at Yugi, who had to smile back. "I had to open my mouth" he muttered to Yugi.

Yugi nodded smiling despite himself.

"Right…er…Joey" Yami said looking at the craziest boy standing on a table and doing a Tarzan call "you will be responsible for looking after Yugi."

Joey stopped "what? Why me? Why's it always me Yami?" Joey said mid call.

"Don't worry about Joey. He's like a golden retriever: he's loyal and will never hurt a fly." Yami murmured in Yugi's ear.

Yami cleared his throat "gentlemen." He called making everyone stop. "Good now you are human again you can take out your diaries.

Everyone groaned but pulled out their diaries and waited for further instructions. Yami took Yugi's shoulders and guided him to a desk next to Joey.

Yugi sat tensely taking a new diary from Yami.

Yami trotted to the front of the class. Clapping his hands before sitting on the desk in front of them all. "Now repeat after me" he said leaning back slightly in a carefree manner.

"I will-"

"I will-"

"Do my Homework for Mister Yami Atem Siriso-"

"Do my homework for Mister Yami Atem Siriso-"

"Which is-"

"Which is-"

"Write a poem or song-"

There was a loud groan from the class of boys as they all covered their eyes.

"Or-"

"Or-"

"He will-"

"He will-"

"Chop you all into liver and feed you to the maths teachers."

Everyone laughed at Yami's mock serious threat.

"Class dismissed" Yami called turning his back on them and getting all of the instruments.

"Joey" Yami called as Joey ran to the door. "Aren't you forgetting something?" He asked looking at Yugi still in his seat.

Joey thought for a second "oh yeah sorry Yami."

He walked up to the trembling teen "We." He said gesturing to the two of them, "Are. Going" he said pointing to the door. "2." He held up two fingers. "Eat lunch." He charade eating and smiling with good food.

Yami walked up to Joey "yes Jonathan we're learning a lot today" he said patronisingly.

Joey scowled. "I know that sir, but may be the little tyke doesn't know."

Yugi nodded slightly and got up shakily from his desk.

Yami smiled as the two boys walked out of the classroom. He shook his head slightly. Poor kid.

That was their first encounter.

~::~

REVIEW ME!

I know this was all a BIG filler but…

REVIEW!


	3. I Like To Sing In The Bath

False Love

Chapter Three: I Like To Sing In The Bath

That first night was the toughest night in Yugi's life. He had lain in his bed shaking, terrified that someone might go into it. He at first faced the other boys so none could take him by surprised, but soon after a panic stricken realisation that Heba might come out of the window behind him. He then didn't know where to turn he lay their shivering.

He soon went into such a state that he threw up.

The other boys all awoke with a start with the smell and the sound Yugi had made as he hurled out his guts.

Yugi covered his face as shouts from the boys rang out. Some shouts were angry; others were snide almost laughing at Yugi's discomfort. One white haired boy who was by far the most mature shouted to them "for God sake get Yami! Or a teacher!"

~::~

When Yami entered the noisy dorm he saw a load of boys all shouting and opening windows. And in the corner the new boy shivering and totally terrified. There was a loud hullabaloo some blaming Yugi others trying to escape the room. One of the more unscrewed boys shouted he'd kill the tiny boy.

"Boys! Boys! Stop it at once" Yami shouted.

Everyone one by one fell quiet.

"Now, everyone go down to the cafeteria and tell the dinner ladies and I'm sure they'll let you have some hot chocolate from the machine" he said holding out a handful of change from his back pocket.

Everyone filed out of the room, leaving the small boy on his own with him. He began to walk towards Yugi.

The poor boy began to shake even more when he saw Yami approach. Yami made his way to Yugi's bed. He gently stroked Yugi's shoulder trying to comfort him. The boy carried on shaking. "What have you done Yugi?" Yami smiled slightly comforting him, he was sure the little thing was in shock after what he did.

"We better get these sheets off of your bed." He added smirking slightly trying to be social able.

The boy nodded getting up slowly. He still seemed very nervous. Yami stripped the bed down to the mattress and the blankets. He turned to look at Yugi who was dithering in the corner. "Do you have any spare pyjamas?" Yami asked looking at Yugi's stained top and bottoms.

Yugi shook his head, his arms where crossed in an X on his chest, which made him look even smaller, Yami felt for the little thing but he didn't know why Yugi was acting so strangely.

"Okay he said standing and crossing over to the cupboard he brought out some smallish pyjamas a light bluish shade and some new sheets. He gave Yugi the pyjamas, "go to the bathroom down the hall and change into these while I make your bed" he added smiling.

Yugi nodded nervously before walking away.

Yami had just sorted out the bed when Yugi walked in carrying his own pyjamas.

"There, pretty as a picture" Yami said putting his hands on his waist.

Yugi nodded blushing slightly. He was so embarrassed.

"Now, do you have any allergies to anything?"

Yugi shook his head slightly. Unsure what he meant.

"Are you sure? Didn't we have fish fingers and broccoli? Anything on the menu gives you the reason to vomit?" Yami asked in a business like tone "And if you say the broccoli then I know where you're coming from" he said under his breathe.

Yugi smiled slightly and blushed at Yami's words but still shook his head.

"Why then?" Yami asked tilting his head, "You've seemed to be off all day. Look if it was about turning you into liver that was just to make a joke to the boys to leave them on a happy note and not on a boring and cumbersome one."

"…I know…"

"He speaks! We are blessed" Yami smiled holding his arms out slightly.

Yugi's head ducked at the outburst slightly but tried to be normal.

"Why then?" Yami asked concerned again. He pattered the space next to him on the bed but Yugi pretended he didn't see that.

"I was…um…scared…" Yugi muttered very, very quietly so Yami might not have heard.

"Scared? What of?"

Yugi shrugged looking away.

"Look if it's the boys then you have nothing to worry about, they may not be the sharpest tools in the box but they would never hurt one of their own." Yami said a look of concern on his face.

Yugi nodded slightly "i…I was scared…someone was going to come through the window…"

Yami tilted his head but tried to remain open minded. He walked over to the curtains flinging them open, "nope no one there. He opened the window. No one on the drain pipe. No one climbing up the bricks like Spider \Man. No one-"

"Don't mock me sir" the little boy suddenly shouted a little tensely.

Yami turned to him "sorry" he apologised.

Yugi shivered slightly in the dark.

Yami looked at him. Something was wrong with this boy, to the extent that he became physically sick.

Yami looked at the small boy smiling slightly "come on" he said using his head to gesture to the door.

Yugi looked worriedly at him but decided to follow him.

~::~

"Now, this isn't for permanent, this is until you find your feet, okay?"

Yugi nodded unsure what Yami was getting at. Yami opened a locked door and helped him into the small room. Yugi was very nervous. But he shouldn't have been for there was row upon row of cots, cribs and cradles all housing sleeping babies.

Yugi blinked slightly at Yami as he blew up a small inflatable mattress. He turned to Yugi, "All picked up from the streets, many starving. But we also run an adoption agency so they'll probably be taken very quickly."

Yugi blinked "why here?" he asked titling his head.

"Well, I highly doubt you need to be worried about new born babes and because of this:"

Yami walked along the cradles and immediately there where soft cries of babies all wanting to see if they'd get food any time soon.

"No one can sneak up on you" Yami picked up one of the babies and smoothly cradled it before the little baby had once again fallen asleep.

"I wouldn't recommend you staying here long though" Yami warned quietly putting blankets and pillows on the mattress. "One reason is that every day you're woken up at five in the morning, two the matrons very rarely like anyone in here that is not a baby or toddler. And three there's night lights everywhere."

Yugi had already settled though and had fallen asleep on the mattress and had dropped off in the middle of Yami's speech.

Yami smiled at him slightly. The boy did look very cute while sleeping…

~::~

A week past, Yugi soon found out the horrifying truth that they were only taught by Yami as a music, art and drama teacher. All of the rest of the week it was religion, citizenship, social studies, maths and slight English.

Yugi had made a soft friendship with Joey, he seemed harmless enough and Joey was the first (and only) boy to fully congratulate him on his vomit style and the odour. Yugi hastily added that he didn't make a normal occurrence of it. Another friend he had made was Ryou the white haired boy. He had taken Yugi under his wing by him being the oldest boy and the obvious leader in everything. Because of this Yugi had managed to move back into the older boy's dorm.

Yugi sat next to Joey as they waited for Yami to walk in. He couldn't help but feel dread, excitement and sick all mixed into one.

"Morning gentlemen" Yami murmured as he walked into the class room. "Are we all sitting comfortably? Good then we'll begin" he added smirking, laying various instruments, red paint and a king's crown on his desk.

~::~

Yugi smiled lying back in his chair. He had to admit that Yami was a good teacher; they had painted still life (which was a paint can, yellow pages and a paint brush that was shaped in a dodgy way). And drama which was an improvisation of a gorilla attacking Tom Cruise in a documentary about apes being man's friends.

"Now," smiled Yami "take out your homework and we'll read a couple.

Yugi's stomach tightened. And his eyes went wide.

Uh oh.

"Ah…Joey why don't you start us off."

Joey stood up with a song in his hand began to sing:

"I followed a blissful sight,

I found a weird thing,

And I tell you what it was:

It was the monkey! The Monkey! THE MONKEY!

The monkey! The monkey is good and true.

And watches us all-

Because we're all monkeys:

The monkey! The Monkey! THE MONKEY!

The monkey! The monkey is good and true.

The monkey…"

Joey said finishing it with some jazz hands.

Yami managed to keep a straight face "well done Joey….it was…unique."

"Thank you" Joey said like he had just won an Emmy.

"Umm…Yugi…Why don't you share…"

Yugi blushed he then muttered very slowly "…I…I didn't do…it sire…"

Yami raised an eyebrow "I understand your new here Yugi but you must do your homework…"

Yugi nodded "…I can't sing."

"Rubbish. Anyone can sing" Yami almost snapped. But then he looked at Yugi "it seems our friend mister Yugi doesn't believe in himself, he doesn't think he can do anything…"

He then turned to the whit board behind him and wrote in capitals:

I LIKE TO SING IN THE BATH

Everyone giggled at the sentence amongst themselves, all apart from Yugi.

"Now Yugi" Yami said taking the boy's hand and lead him up to the front. "Sing this: I like to sing in the bath" he said showing off his grand scale on his angelic voice.

"I like to sing in the bath" Yugi whispered looking down at the floor.

"No, no, no, no, no" Yami tuttered.

He pulled Yugi's head up so it faced forward, stretched him up and made his chest come out more. Yami nodded to Yugi.

"I LIKE TO SING IN THE BATH!" Yugi shouted.

Everyone giggled. And a couple laughed.

Yugi looked down humiliated.

"Not a shout, a song from the chest, not the throat" Yami said patting Yugi's chest, "no resume the position" Yami closed his eyes "don't think about them or me you're in the dark on your own. And you have a feeling inside of you, its deep inside you need to act upon it, or else you'll explode, its burning up your throat and now-" Yami said with a flourish.

"I like to sing in the bath" Yugi sang.

He did.

He really did.

Not with the training and polishing Yami's had had but…It was something so pretty and silvery everyone stopped.

Yami smiled "you can sing Yugi Mouto. I expect a song by you before the week is out."

Yugi immediately deflated from his happy mood.

~::~

"Yami…" Yugi murmured after class slowly.

"Yes Yugi?" Yami asked turning to him.

"Um…I can't do the homework…"

"Why ever not?…You can sing Yugi."

"Well…Its because…um…"

"?"

"I…I can't read…Or write…"

Yami blinked at him slowly a little taken a back.

Yugi just hung his head in shame.

REVIEW ME!  
Start my new year well and review!

PLEASE!


	4. Guess How Much I Love You

False Love

THANK YOU TO: xXyAoIxXcEnTeReDxX, yayubaru, Monkey Girl xD, zx14ninja Yami The Romantic and Nerdvi. Thanks for reviewing! (And I do know I forgot to say thanks in my last chapter!)

Chapter Four: Guess How Much I love You

"Now" Yami said scribbling some dots onto the piece of paper, "connect the dots and see what you get."

Yugi took the pencil gripping it in a fist, his eyes frowned and his tongue sticking out slightly. He began to heavily connecting the dots. He accidently broke the pencil lead "Oops," Yugi whispered.

"It's okay" Yami said sharpening it "think of it as an extension of yourself, and hold it sideways not front ways" he said fitting it into Yugi's hand his own over Yugi's small one.

Yugi took the pencil again and finished connecting the dots to show the letters:

Y U G I

"There that's your name" Yami said smiling at Yugi.

Yugi nodded looking at the letters totally taken aback. "Can I do it on my own now?" Yugi asked looking at Yami.

"Sure" Yami said he took out some nice writing paper with little Kuribohs dancing around the border "now try."

Yugi nodded, he began very slowly to copy out Yami's smooth letters. Until he sat back smiling to himself:

**YUGI**

"Well done" Yami said smiling triumphantly at Yugi; he stood up going into his supply cupboard and rootling around in it.

Yugi blinked at him, Yami at last came out with a picture frame, and he smirked as he took Yugi's writing paper and sticking it inside the frame. He showed it giving it to him "there, your first word written."

Yugi took the frame "thank you" he whispered looking at Yami.

"Not at all, it's yours to remember. And keep."

Yugi nodded he smiled at Yami, his chest turning warm at Yami's smile.

~::~

Three weeks every night Yami and Yugi would sit in Yami's office learning to read and write. The small library in the safe house to find books Yugi could read. And then they went onto phonics and correct pronunciation of words. At the end of the three weeks Yugi had a good grasp of read and a little writing, his writing was that of the style of a seven year old but he still had deeply improved.

Yami rubbed his eyes as himself and Yugi opened a book for five year olds. Yugi had chosen it because it had rabbits on the front; the book was called "Guess How Much I love you." Yugi couldn't read that he just liked the picture on the front of two rabbits one bid one small the little one holding up the big one's ears. It wasn't really Yugi's fault he had chosen a soppy book, he in actual fact that "Love" meant "Long" and "Guess how much" bit made him think it was a measuring book meaning "Guess How Much Long Are You". Yugi did have poor grammar skills too.

Yami rubbed his eyes again, he had had a long day, so an extra lessen with Yugi was finishing him. Yami yawned "Guess How much I love you" Yami whispered rubbing his eyes.

"What?" Yugi asked blinking at Yami.

"Guess How much I love you" Yami said half asleep "the title of the book."

"Oh" Yugi said blushing.

Yugi opened the book and began to read it out loud. He felt himself blushing at the book's contence. Every sentence started with "I love you as much as…" and Yugi would always blush. Yami was too out of it to notice when he heard Yugi struggling with the word he'd ask him to sound out the word then put it together.

Yugi had started to grow feelings for Yami, but he didn't know the full extent himself, he didn't know whether the sky was blue or if the grass was purple. Yami was a good friend to Yugi, he considered him almost as a farther…But could they be more.

"I love you to the top of the tree and back." Yugi muttered, he turned to Yami he was half asleep holding his head up but still with him, "Yami…?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Do…Do…Do you believe in arranged marriages?"

"Depends" Yami muttered his eyes closed.

"How do you mean?"

Yami sighed as he sat up "if the couple is from a similar background and holds similarities with the person then…Yes it can work…" He yawned slouching into his seat.

"Oh…Are you married…" Yugi asked slowly.

Yami opened his eyes slightly at Yugi "We're being a little nosy…But no I'm not married" he waggled his purity ring in front of Yugi's face.

"Oh…How are old are you?"

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen!"

Yami frowned at him opening one eye.

"Eighteen" Yugi mumbled looking down.

Yami's left eyebrow rose.

"Seventeen…" Yugi said scratching his arm.

He finally sighed "sixteen."

Yami smiled closing his eyes again "you've got plenty of time then to meet a person you love. You're little old sixteen, as for me I'm…Well I'm…I'm nineteen-"

"NINETEEN! AND YOU'RE STILL SINGLE! THAT'S REALLY-

(He saw Yami's expression)

"…Not that old…" Yugi said blushing looking at his knees. Yami opened the book and pointed to the page "read" he snapped pointing to a word.

~::~

"'Wow that is far' Big Nutbrown muttered looking up at the moon." Yugi looked at Yami.

Yami had fallen asleep. Leaning against the table.

Yugi smiled a little blush on his cheeks before muttering the last line "I love you to the moon…and back…Yami…"

Yugi stood up and cleared up the table and turned off the lights he put a blanket over Yami. He smiled slightly. Before walking away.

Yugi had greatly changed in those three weeks. He was a lot more confident around Yami and the other boys. He would often have nightmares but…He had settled he knew the longer he could stay away from Heba, the less likely Heba would find him and take him. And he began to like-like Yami…A little…

~::~

"Hey Yugi," Yami said one night after their lessen, "I was wondering…Tomorrow well…I have finished my course and exams for university and…Well now I'm officially a teacher…SO I was wondering if you would like to…Go on an outing with me…?"

Yugi blinked and blushed he suddenly felt like he had his stomach lines in stones/ Yugi looked down at the book he had been reading biting his lower lip. "Um…Is that allowed?" Yugi asked nervously.

"…Yes…it is a school trip Yugi…" Yami said looking at him.

"Oh…um…Where would we go?"

"I thought maybe we could go to a book shop and I could buy you-"

"No! I don't want you to buy me anything!" Yugi squeaked.

"Yugi, it's okay…I don't mind….Tell you what we can go to my library, that way we can get a book for free, if we return it." Yami said.

Yugi bite his lips looking down on his lap.

"We don't have to Yugi, it's just an idea." Yami said grinning packing the books away.

"Um…Okay" Yugi whispered very quietly.

He was putting all of his trust and all of his confidence around Yami to let himself ignore his head, which was screaming to Yugi telling him to say no.

"Okay," Yami said grinning happily "I'll tell the governor tonight and then I'll pick you up tomorrow morning."

Yugi smiled very unsure about his judgment. "Can I be excused?" he asked standing.

"Yes Yugi," Yami said standing up with him. He smiled at Yugi when Yugi walked slowly away.

~::~

"You did it Yugi" Yugi muttered under his breath as he lay down to sleep on the bed "you did it" he closed his eyes.

He suddenly thought something as his eyes opened wide "you idiot" he murmured covering his eyes.

~::~ 

Yugi fiddled with his limp duffle coat as he looked at himself in the mirror, he had chewed his lips so much they were raw and bleeding. He had done everything to make himself look right: brushed his hair out, brushed his hair flat, wore red, wore blue, shorts, leggings, eye shadow, foundation, and kept his face bare…Nothing worked. He was a freak.

Yugi leant on the sink. He was particularly tense because of one fact: it was his and Heba's wedding day. Yugi knew that Heba would be furious…Why did he run away? His life was never this complicated…He wanted to die.

There was a sudden knock on the door that startled him into shaking.

"Yugi?" Yami asked on the other end on the door.

Yugi gave himself one last look. "Coming" he called walking out.

"Umm…Yami…I really don't feel well today…And I want to try sleeping it off…It's probably a two hour bug so…"

"Yugi, if you didn't want to come then you only had to say" Yami said smiling.

"Well I do want to go but-"

"Good" Yami said grabbing Yugi's hand and dragging him to the front door.

"Wait…I think I'm coming down with something" Yugi gasped.

"Could you hold this Yugi" Yami said giving him his man bag (you can still be tough and carry your stuff) as he went to start the car.

"And besides I've got this bad cough…*Cough cough*"

"We're here" Yami grinned parking the car.

"What?" Yugi squeaked looking around the city.

"Come on" Yami said opening the car door for Yugi.

Yugi blinked around. Everything seemed so big…It was massive. He could barely keep his eyes in front of him as Yami guided him through the large bustling crowds. Yami kept his hand firmly onto Yugi's shoulder as he dragged Yugi who was gawping at the sky scrapers. Yami at last managed to pull Yugi into the library.

Yugi looked around the room still a little dazed as Yami took him to a seat in the corner next to a round table. Yugi sat down a little worriedly, he half expected Heba to poke his head out of the book shelf.

Yami sat down next to him smiling "You haven't been in the city much have you?" he asked.

Yugi blushed slightly but then nodded his head slowly.

"…Where did you come from then…For you were found on the streets…Did you run away…?"

Yugi blinked upset with himself that Yami had figured out his situations in seconds.

"Yeah…I came from somewhere in the hills…A little cottage…somewhere on the moors."

"Where you were not educated…?"

"Yeah…We weren't very rich so we couldn't afford it…Also it wasn't seen of as important for me to read…"

"Oh…What were you expected to do all day?"

Yugi shrugged "I don't know" he lied. He did know what he was supposed to do: be a slave to Heba, bear and care for his children…

Yami nodded "I lived out on the streets you know" he murmured.

Yugi blinked up at him "but…But you're a teacher…Just finished university…I thought…I thought you were…"

"Rich? No…I lost my mother and father in a house fire. Had a little sister too…She'd be about your age now…give or take a few years…Anyway I was on the streets for three years. I was eight. No education. No family. No friends. But I was found and taken to the safe house, where they looked after me and gave me a second shot at life…That's why I try so hard to be a good teacher those gorillas back at home. And why I wanted you to read and write. Because you can and will do stuff Yugi…You'll create sky scrapers make things. And be someone out there."

Yugi blinked, he had never been told he was someone. He had always been told by his family that he was useless to anybody and everybody. Was it really that easy to make a difference?

"You are. A good teacher…You are a good teacher…" Yugi mumbled looking down blushing slightly.

Yami smiled at Yugi. "Thank you."

~::~

Yugi had had a marvellous day. He and Yami had picked out books and read the day away. Yugi never knew a book could do that…Transport him to another world and make him forget all his troubles…

Yami took out a number of books to read and insisted Yugi take out a book as well under his name. Under much persuading and assurance it didn't cost Yami anything Yugi chose a book about ancient Egypt which had grand illustrations.

They then sat in a café eating a slice of cake between then and a can of coke (Yugi all the time staring at the land around him) before going back to Yami's car to head home.

~::~

"I'll see you tomorrow Yugi" Yami said as he stood outside of the dormitory.

"More lessons tomorrow?" Yugi asked titling his head slightly.

"No. Well we're having a term break. No lessens for a while throughout the shelter. We do it every year. It's to keep moral up."

Yugi hung his head slightly "Oh…How long."

"A month or so."

"A MONTH I CAN'T HOLD ON THAT LONG!" Yugi gasped.

Yami chuckled crossing his arms "You might like it Yugi. Spending the days with your own time and nothing to do…"

"Sounds like my old life" Yugi moaned.

Yami shook his head slightly "tell you what if you want I can do little extra lessons for your reading in the middle of the day. How about that?"

"Thank you" Yugi said throwing his arms around Yami. And he meant thank you for everything Yami had done for him, from the lessons to just smiling at him. Yugi was forever grateful to Yami.

Yami blushed slightly and gently patted Yugi's head smiling a little.

Yugi opened his eyes wide. What was he doing?

Yugi jumped away eyes wide. "Umm…umm…I better go…" Yugi mumbled moving backwards away from Yami. "Bye Yami thank you again…Umm…Bye" Yugi slipped into the room before slamming the door shut behind him.

He was red in the face: blushing and shaking. What had just happened? Did that really just happen? His heart pulsed in his chest when he thought back. A small smile went onto his lips. He had hugged Yami. Yami had hugged him back. He loved Yami…Maybe Yami loved him back…

He lay down onto his bed; he pulled the blanket around him as he closed his eyes.

A hand suddenly went over his mouth.

Yugi opened his eyes starting he turned his head to see cold eyes staring at his own.

He tried to get up…TO run…But the other person's hand held him down.

He felt rough fingers going down his pants.

Feeling him…

"Hello cousin" came a voice in his ear.

Yugi shook…

Heba…

Yugi struggled but the strong hands didn't let him go.

He felt the left hand go around his neck…Heba was going to kill him…

He felt Heba smirk by his ear "you ran away from me" he suddenly hissed harshly "now you are going to pay…"

Yugi felt him grip suddenly his pants and member.

Yugi felt tears going down his face.

'Yam…' he mouthed

'Help me…'

…

REVIEW ME!

It was new year goal that I will get 100 reviews for one of my fan fics!

Support my dream and review me today!


	5. Pain, Stitches and Tablets

False Love

Thank you to: OurPuppetMast3r, Replica of Twilight, Yami The Romantic (X2), Suma-dragon's child (X2), Phoenix0192, Monkey Girl xD, zx14ninja, quwira and Animehunter08, KitsuneDango and yayubaru1! YOU ALL ROCK!

Sigh...I know this has been a tough time on everyone. Me included. I know myself on study leave had leapt everyone and everything into chaos…The machines took over, people evolved into apes, one or two of you were processed by the devil himself, Rick Ashley made a comeback!

*Slap*

Phew…That's my oversized ego under control again, but all I'm saying is guys:

I'M BACK! I may be pathetic but I'm back!

Chapter Five: Pain, Stitches and Tablets

Yami was asleep in his bed, he exhausted after his day with Yugi. But a good kind, the kind that you felt after going to Brighton or going to the theatre for the day…

Yami smiled himself when he imagined Yugi. He felt his heart quicken when he imagined Yugi smiling at him and kissing him. Yami had become…attracted to Yugi, he at first tried to resist it trying to remember his profession…But then he remembered Yugi was only three years younger than him and so it wasn't as bad than he first thought. He had tried to contain himself though…Only in his imagination did he let himself let his hair down around Yugi. Yami's body quivered a little at the thought of Yugi lying with him in the same bed…

Suddenly his door was banged on like thunder, Yami woke up with a start "Yugi…?" he asked not quite knowing what he was saying.

"SIR!" Ryou screamed carried on banging the door.

Yami's eyes grew wide as he put on his dressing gown and opened the door. Ryou stood there his eyes wide. But blood was dripping down his hands…

"Ryou…what happened to you…?"

"Yami…Its Yugi…" Ryou gasped.

That was all Yami needed to hear as he ran to the bedroom where the boys all slept. He threw the door open.

Everyone was crowding around Yugi's bed all talking, some screaming, and shoving trying to figure out what to do. Yami pushed his way through "CALM DOWN!" he shouted "Get the Governor call the police do something!"

Everyone began to file out of the bedroom or run for the hills. Yami didn't care. He bent over the quivering Yugi. At first glance he did let out a sigh of relief: Yugi was breathing out, his eyes where wide and sweat was trickling down his face. Yami thought he had some fever or had a killer nightmare.

But when he pulled the duvet off of Yugi's body.

…

~::~

(Okay if anyone is confused we are going back to present date to where Yugi is now)

Yugi cried out suddenly. His eyes darting around the dark room. His body trembled as a sudden pain shot from his lower body, he tried to get his bearings together he looked around the dark room, it was dark outside. Midnight to be exact. His bed didn't feel right. The air smelt like it was heavy with some kind of clean odour. It didn't take him long before he realised the obvious that he wasn't in the safe.

He trembled slightly thinking that he was back home with Heba…

HEBA…

He had gone into his bed and he had…

Yugi let out a cry as tears trickled down his hot face.

He tried to sit up to try to run away but he was suddenly shot down a sharp pain. His middle was aching like there was a metal pole was holding it down. He turned his head.

He startled back his eyes wide in fright when he saw someone sitting across the bed looking at him.

Heba…?

~::~

(Okay now we're going back to the past to see Yugi's injuries and Yami's actions)

Yami looked away covering his mouth. The smell…The sight of Yugi…Yugi's breathes became more quick and rasping. Yami turned back to him. He felt sick.

Yugi's pale clammy face was creased in pain as he lay trembling slightly.

The matrons were crowding around Yugi sewing him up with thick metallic thread. Yami flinched at every cry Yugi whimpered. He was worried that Yugi was hurting by it. But he knew Yugi had to be sewn up.

Yugi had been stabbed. Punched. Beaten and….Raped. Yami turned his head. And if it couldn't possibly get any worse it was someone he knew. Someone in the building had done this thing to Yugi. Yami didn't know where to put himself. He didn't want to know if any of the boys in Yugi's dormitory was capable of such an act but, he couldn't let this happen to Yugi. He just couldn't.

Just then the governor stormed in still wearing his night cap and dressing down.

"Situation?" he barked pushing Yami to one side to stand by the matrons.

"Stabbed sir. And I suspect rape."

"What are you doing about it?"

"Protocol, stich him up, give him some tablets for the pain. When he awakens."

Yami looked up slightly "What about the police? An ambulance. At least get a doctor to look at hm."

They ignored him.

"He needs to be moved. So he can feel safe, and so it won't happen to him again."

"Thank you Mr Sirso, for your opinion, but I'm the leader in this establishment, and the safe house doesn't need this sort of publicity."

"It's too late for that now. Sir" Yami snarled a little. He couldn't believe this bastard wasn't even doing to consider helping Yugi because he didn't want to put his fat neck on the line.

"I never liked you Siriso, and I never liked you swanning back into this house trying to change the students and the way things worked."

"We shouldn't be fighting. We should be helping Yugi."

"And if they close us down. What then. Good people lose their jobs. Young children lose their homes. Young adults lose their last chance?"

"There is an alternative."

"Which would be?"

"I can take him to live we me."

~::~ (Back to the present with Yugi…Sick yet?)

Yugi backed away crawling as best as he could in his condition. Arms scooped him up into a strong hug.

"Yugi. Yugi. It's me. Yami. Come on. Concentrate." Yami's voice soothed level and calm in his ear.

Yugi trembled and whimpered against Yami's strong arms. He felt enclosed, hurt and drained. Yami rubbed his back. He felt the boy tense under his motion but soon relax. Yugi buried his face into Yami's chest and into the soft dark cotton.

Yami sat their Yugi against him sniffing into his top.

At last everyone calmed down. Yami felt a lot more rational and calmer, whereas Yugi felt like he had calmed and felt more confident about his environment. "Feeling better?" Yami asked looking down at him.

Yugi shook his head as tears fell down hi hot cheeks.

Yami loosened his grip and gently rubbed Yugi's eyes dry with the end of his tank top.

Yugi hiccupped miserably after which. Yami smiled a little. He felt around for his lamp switch, at last with a small click the room was filled with a soft pastel blue. Yugi looked at the lamp on top the draw. Yugi stared at the lamp. He had never seen such a thing in his life. Big blobs went up and down the liquid creating a small rhythm of its own.

Yami looked down at Yugi's transfixed eyes staring at the lamp. "It's called a lava lamp."

"Lava?"

"Well it's not real lava it's heated wax."

Yugi decided not to mention he had no idea what lava was."

Yami ran his fingers soothingly through Yugi's hair. Poor soul.

Questions were running through Yami's head as he looked down at the shaking boy as he still clung to his middle, His arms crossed around Yami's waist, his face buried all into Yami's chest apart from one eye that dared blink at the lava lamp.

Questions like: Who did this to you? And does it hurt, or, you mean you've never seen a lava lamp before. They all buzzed and flew though his head, but they were too quick to say one out loud.

Instead he asked "hungry?"

Yugi shook his head slowly looking up at him.

"Thirsty?"

Yugi nodded a little, but then did a strong shake. Yami pulled a cup full of luke-warm water to Yugi's shaking hands. He sipped it a little, his eyes never leaving Yami.

Yami rubbed Yugi's back yawning slightly.

He laid Yugi down on the bed, Yugi still clung onto him though. It was like he was clinging on to the only safe thing he knew of: Yami. Yami lay down over the covers. He knew it would be foolish, stupid and insensitive on Yugi if he did.

They both laid there in silence. The only sound that emerged from them was Yami's humming which he used to soothe Yugi's mind. Experience had shown him that even if you talked and talked to a frightened boy about logic and dry statistics, it means nothing to the boy unless there is a kind voice saying it.

Yugi laid there motionless. He was scared. Understatement of the century. He was beyond terrified. Heba had found his way into the safe house and…He shivered tightening his grip on Yami. If he had found him there, he could find him here. What if Yami got in the way and…He closed his eyes tight trying to stop the radio of thoughts that was inside his head.

He felt wary of Yami too. He did. He still did. He knew how easy it would be for Yami to overpower him and then do what he liked with him. Yugi let a tear fall down his face.

Yami saw this. He gently rubbed Yugi's back slowly. "Hey, it's not that bad" he said smiling at him. Yugi nodded tears still streaming down his cheeks.

"Sorry" he apologised.

Yami smiled at him sadly. He had to make Yugi trust him. He would start on that tomorrow but for now he had to make the little one trust him enough to fall asleep. He knew Yugi needed him near him, he trusted him enough for that job but…

He gently undid Yugi's arms from around his waist. Yugi looked up at him with large curious eyes.

Yami stood up from the bed making Yugi's head lower slightly. "I'll be back in 76 seconds." He whispered leaning close to him.

Yugi grabbed him again trying to hang on.

Yami expertly undid his arms "Count me in" he whispered in Yugi's ear before leaving.

Yugi pressed his back against the bed. Terrified. His eyes darted around the room. He slowly checked under the bed. He counted sweat and tears running down his face as he slowly counted His back straight and his fingers knotted in the duvet.

96 seconds later Yami jogged into the room panting a little. He carried a rough looking tartan picnic blanket. And a large dark blue puffy looking blanket.

He lay back over the blanket allowing Yugi to wrap his arms around him again. He undid the red tartan blanket putting over him for warmth. He then took out the dark blue coat like blanket.

"Tadah!" He sang holding it out.

"W-what-t i-is it?" Yugi stammered looking at the dark blue thing.

"It's a sleeping bag" Yami said grinning.

"What's a-" began Yugi slowly.

"It's what people sleep in when camping" Yami finished.

"What's camping?"

"When people decide to sleep outside in a tent. I'll let you try it out one day." Yami answered briefly. He then with one movement took away the duvet over Yugi.

Yugi squeaked one terrified step away from a scream. His arms flapped across his body trying to cover it. He looked at his pyjamas they were different from the ones he had worn in the safe house. These were a pale pink with fairies dancing all over the front.

Before he could hit Yami, make a dash for it, scream, present himself and get it over with, throw up, all of the above. Yami had pulled the thing over Yugi's ankles until it reached his neck. Yugi looked down at himself as Yami snugly zipped it up.

"There no one can get into that." Yami smirked hands on his hips.

Yugi looked down at the cocoon he was in. He felt like he was drowning in the thing. Only his neck and above was visible, the thing was so big for him it could fit another Yugi inside both to the sides and at the ends.

He wriggled around like a worm trying to get a grip to the thing. Yami tried to hide a smile. Yugi looked down at himself. He suddenly let out a small wail. Yami's expression fell as he sat down next to him.

"Yugi? What's wrong?"

"I can't hold on" Yugi wailed. His situation, the pain, stress and his overall tiredness had now got the better of his nature.

Yami raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?" He asked.

"I can't hold on to the bed or you, if…if…He tries to take me" Yugi wailed sobbing into the sleeping bag's covered hands.

"I'll hang onto you" Yami offered logically but unwisely.

"NO!" Yugi said his eyes wide terrified of Yami again.

Yami looked down. He needed a new and outside the box approach. He lay down by Yugi gently, over the duvet. He put his hands gently on the back of Yugi's head making him duck a little. "Listen Yugi, while I'm here you will not come to any harm. Nothing can harm you not while I'm around" he soothed. "You're tried and so, are not thinking straight."

Yugi nodded tears running down his eyes. He laid his head against Yami's chest his eyes distant and moist.

Yami reached over Yugi and grabbed a book on his drawer \and brought it over to him. "The lion, the witch and the wardrobe. Chapter one" he read smoothly and slowly.

~::~

Yami read well into the rest of the night and very early morning. Hearing Yami's strong voice read clearly and slowly, about Fawns lamp posts, witches and Turkish delight let Yugi partly forget his problems. Even the pain seemed to cease when Yami described the snow and trees.

By chapter three Yugi's eyes began to drift shut. His body began to slowly cease motion and stay still. His breathing became deeper. His eyes became so heavy, he had to shut them.

Yami didn't stop reading but his heart fluttered with anticipation when Yugi's eyes shut. "Yugi" he whispered trying not to jinx it. Yugi's eyes fluttered with movement. But then he gave in the fight and fell asleep.

Yami carefully replaced the book and even more carefully put his arms around Yugi. Yugi snuggled closer into Yami's scent and warmth smiling a little, still wrapped up in the dark blue sleeping bag.

Yami's own eyes closed and soon he was asleep too.

He though didn't notice Yugi's soft smile as he laid in Yami's arms. Safe.

For now.

AHHH! That felt good!

I'm not expecting that many reviews for this one

Partly because its VERY filler, I've been away for a long time 

And so many people reviewed my letter that they'll be unable to review this chappie

But if you want to and can:

REVIEW ME!

(That too felt good!^^)


	6. Brick By Brick

False Love

Thank you: zx14ninja YOU ROCK!

Chapter Six: Brick By Brick

"Okay we're going to take this brick by brick. Okay Yugi? Brick by brick" Yami muttered under his breath as he rubbed some ointment into Yugi's stab wound.

Yugi nodded slightly a little sceptical about Yami's plan to 'de-stress him' by letting him outside in the grass and sunlight.

"You have anxiety issues Yugi; the better to make you more comfortable and serine the more likeliness you will become more trusting." Yami said with his normal carefree smile.

Yugi nodded blushing slightly.

~::~

Yugi limped along with Yami as they walked through the golden field outside of Yami's house. Both of Yami's adoptive parents where farmers so they gave him a house slap middle in one of the fields.

Yugi's skin felt tight against Yami's waist the stitches felt like he had a giant hole in his middle and the left over skin was straining to cover it.

They began to walk up a hill towards the top where a single Oak tree stood at the top. Yugi had never seen anything so pretty in his life. On the Moors where he lived it was either dry or wet thus muddy or dusty. Here it seemed like a different world.

When they reached the top they both sat under the tree looking out. Yugi stared out his eyes wide, the golden fields had them surrounded on all sides for miles around. Yugi laid against the tree smiling to himself, Yami was reading a book silently being a companion to Yugi so he wouldn't get nervous.

~::~

"You're telling me" Yami laughed his back against the tree, "that you've never seen a cow, never ridden on a train or bus, and have no idea what Germany is."

Yugi giggled his back too against the tree; Yami was on the opposite side of the tree so Yugi couldn't see him. "Yeah, but you've been able to travel, I've never left the fifteen foot mark of my home."

"Must have been nice."

"It was alright."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing."

"Yugi" Yami said sternly.

Yugi bite his lip slightly.

Yami looked down also. "It's getting cold. Do you want to go inside?"

"Yes please…"

Yami helped Yugi up as they slowly walked to his house.

~::~

Yami panted as he dropped Yugi onto the sofa. "Wow, you're heavy!"

Yugi pouted slightly.

"Yami!" called a voice Yugi had never heard before.

"Crap" muttered Yami paling.

He picked up Yugi and ran for the closet as they both got in they heard the person getting closer.

Yugi shook against Yami, he wondered who it was. He hoped it was nobody violent. Or dangerous or- 

"Yami Siriso! Where are you!" it was an older woman's voice.

This didn't seem to calm Yami he put a finger to his lips to Yugi. Yugi clasped a hand over his mouth well aware of how dangerous people can be.

"Yami Siriso! I know you are here so you better make it easy for yourself! Come out, come out wherever you are. We can play this game all day if we have to. A mother knows when her son is in the building!"

Mother?

Yugi looked up questionably at Yami. Yami said his mother was dead. He opened the door before Yami could do anything to stop him.

Yugi blinked at the woman before him, she was quite elderly late thirties early forties maybe. Her hair was red and cut short to be stylish, but the one thing that stuck in Yugi's mid was that she was heavily pregnant.

Yami sheepishly jumped out with Yugi.

"Yami! There you are! Hiding again are we?"

"Yeah mum…" Yami said scratching the back of his head.

Mum?

The woman then looked at Yugi who was shyly leaning against Yami.

"Who's this?" she asked a little taken aback with the small pale boy who was with her son.

"Yugi this is my step mother Suzuki, Suzuki this is Yugi" Yami introduced.

Yugi waved bashfully at the woman he seemed very shy. The woman smiled a warm smile looking at Yami still a little confused.

"Yugi's staying with me for a while mum, he is not very well" Yami said delicately.

"Not well" was at least the nice way of putting it…

Suzuki smiled warmly at Yugi "Well I hope my son hasn't said anything to make me take him off the Christmas card list." She smiled.

"Mu" Yami said crimson, why did he have the feeling that he was going to regret his mother's visit.

~::~ 

"Anyway, he went on Rosemary anyway, and the poor mare didn't know wherever he was stupid or asking for it, but she kicked him off again!"

Yugi laughed with the woman imagining Yami being thrown off a horse. Yami was holding his head in his hand totally embarrassed. Thanks mum you've killed my chances with Yugi…he thought bitterly but not begrudgingly.

Yami's adoptive mother looked at her son smiling, "well she said to Yugi, I think I've embarrassed Yami enough, I better be going" she said standing a little slowly because of her weight and made her way slowly to the door.

Yugi smiled at Yami once she was gone. "She seems like a nice woman" Yugi said meekly "Why didn't you want me to meet her?"

"Because she was going to tell you all of the embarrassing moments in my life!" Yami whined holding his head.

"How long have you been with your adoptive parents?" Yugi asked sitting back (meeting new people always exhausted him.

"Oh….nine years going on ten, I was adopted to them when I was ten. They helped me catch up on my reading and mathematics, also living here I got a sense of freedom and I felt peaceful and happy which I had not felt in a long time."

Yugi nodded.

"Meow" said a voice suddenly close.

Yugi jumped not again!

Yami chuckled picking up a small hairball. "Oh I forgot I have a cat, that's okay right?" he asked holding out the cat.

Yugi blinked at the thing but found himself nodding.

"His names Mooshie, he's quite friendly if you want to stroke him." Yami said still holding out the little tabby cat.

Yugi hand went out to stroke the cat, the cat sensing the movement looked at Yugi, and when Yugi's hand was slowly coming towards him, he licked the hand. Yugi jumped again. Yami laughed as he held the cat still in his cupped hands. Yugi blushed but Yami took his hand and ran it over the soft fur of the cat, almost immediately the cat's deep purr was radiating from its chest.

Yugi giggled slightly at the new animal, Yami out the cat down, Mooshie immediately trotted to Yugi and lay down on Yugi's lap. Yugi felt a twinge of pleasure to see something loving him so unconditionally. His hands and fingers ran through Mooshie's hair.

"Haven't you ever had a cat?" Yami asked.

"No, no my family are allergic to hair of any sort so no way could they allow a pet."

"Oh, were you disappointed?"

"I didn't know there was anything to miss."

Yami nodded slowly, Yami looked in Yugi's direction; he bit his lip and looked down. Now or never. "Why did you run away?" Yami asked.

Yugi looked down biting his lips slightly; he looked at Yami then looked down at Mooshie who he was still stroking. "I, I ran away…Because something bad happened…"

"What?" Yami asked gently going close to Yugi so they were side by side.

"Well, I was going to get married."

Yami blinked slightly but decided not to dwell on the fact, "did you love her?" he asked slightly apprehensive.

"It didn't matter if I loved him or not."

"Him?"

"My…My cousin…Heba…I would be married to him by now if I stayed."

"You didn't like him."

Yugi blushed hard realising that Yami had figured out a dark secret about him.

"Is that the only reason you ran away?" Yami asked putting his arm around Yugi's back gently rubbing it.

Yugi shook his head tears falling slowly down his face.

Yami waited.

Yugi was beyond speaking but he took off his purity ring showed it to Yami and then threw it across the room. It took Yami two seconds to figure it out. He held Yugi gently against him as Yugi cried into his chest. Yami gently ran his fingers through Yugi's hair waiting for Yugi to calm down. Mooshie just watched the two men sitting side by side.

Yugi at last couldn't cry any more he hiccupped miserably as he laid his head against Yami's neck; Yami gently put his arm around Yugi's back holding him.

"Feel better?" he asked.

Yugi nodded slightly tears streaming down his face still, "what must you think of me?" he asked.

"I think very highly of you. I now that couldn't have been easy Yugi. But I promise you I won't let anything bad happen to you, and you have to believe you can get better too. And I won't let anything bad happen to you. I promise."

Yugi nodded slightly. He smiled at Yami.

The little cat that was on his lap suddenly stood leaning against Yugi and began to licked Yugi's face mewing for attention. Yugi giggled at the touch and the sounds the cat made.

"And I think Mooshie will take care of you too!" Yam said laughing.

Yugi giggled he felt so much better now that Yami knew most of his problems. Maybe Heba will never find him. Maybe he'll get better, and maybe everything will work out for the best.

Maybe pigs will fly.

~::~

REVIEW ME!


	7. Nightmares

False Love

Chapter Seven: Nightmares

_Heba laughed as Yugi ran for cover. Heba's hand shot out and grabbed his arm dragging him back into the darkness. Yugi screamed as it was matched tone for tone by Heba's manic laughter, the light was leaving from the door, he ran harder trying to break the grasp of Heba. No good. He watched as the light left and the darkness engulfed him. He was going to die. He was going to die. He was going to-_

Die!

Yugi shot up on the camp bed. His body was sweating badly. He scrambled for his blanket hiding under it; his heart was banging loudly in his ears. At last he felt calm go over him. And his thoughts of comfort and gravity made him stop shivering. He opened one eye and pulled his head from under the blankets. He didn't feel totally safe, but he didn't feel totally unsafe either.

He hadn't felt completely safe all week when Yami moved him from his bed to a camp bed, he said Yugi should learn to feel safe on his own, and they both needed a bit of privacy. Yugi had meekly agreed as he always did for Yami but it still meant he got less than three hours sleep at the moment.

He couldn't feel safe, not with the darkness all around him, the cat eyes like windows falling over him, the small sounds that made a tingle go up his spine, and worst of all his eyes kept thinking they saw movement or some shape in the darkness which made his heart painfully start every time.

He got up and put a jacket on over his pyjama top which used to belong to Yami.

Yami had stayed up half the night three days ago doing something secret. The day after he produced all of his old clothes which he had sown on elastic and shrunk down to fit Yugi perfectly. Yugi said thank you almost a thousand times for each new outfit considering he only had the one left.

He then on his bare feet plodded to Yami's room. He felt a horrible baby, needing another person to hold his hand. But he knew that if he just _sat _in Yami's room with Yami snoring and Mooshie purring near him, he'd feel safe for a lot longer. He put his ear to the door. It was strangely silent, was Yami still awake…No that can't be considering it was three in the morning.

He poked his head in the room. Nothing. He started to panic. He pulled the duvet off of the bed, looked under the bed, even look under the pillow in case Yami and Mooshie had shrunk under it. Nothing. He ran into the sitting room his heart beating once again. He looked around.

Maybe Heba…

He shook his head tears were going down his face. He couldn't think like that! He had to calm down and think logically…There was no obvious break in…Heba would have played mind games with Yugi not Yami…That's it! Yami had just gone to bathroom.

_With the cat?_

He bit down on his lips as the voice of doom whispered a little too loudly in his ear.

He…He could have taken Mooshie the cat with him…

_Please._

Yugi sat in a corner huddling.

_You know _something _happened to them._

He had to calm down. They were here somewhere.

_Heba's got them. He's going to kill them and you._

Yugi scrambled up onto his feet, he began to run all around the house opening doors turning on lights and calling Yami and even Mooshie's names. He at first thought they were in different rooms at different times. Like some small child would threat when they lost their mother in the supermarket and grimly tried to find her, knowing all the time she was moving as well as he was. But he also knew Yami's house was small and not a supermarket. And that he couldn't be in the house.

He then ran out the back gate and looked in the sea of fields and grass. The wind blew coldly but he didn't even notice it.

No one was there.

He felt huge tears well up and spill down his face. He was alone. What if Yami never came back? What if Yami's adoptive mother came and blamed him for Yami's disappearance? What if Heba came while he was all alone? He shivered. He suddenly let out a small wail of utter despair.

What was he going to do?

"Yugi?" asked Yami behind him.

Yugi shot around and saw Yami wearing his black jogging trousers and a bright red hoody the hood down, with Mooshie around his shoulders. Yugi ran to him and threw his arms around Yami's neck.

"Yugi? What are you doing out here?" Yami asked slightly taken aback.

"What are _you _doing out here?" Yugi exclaimed "I went looking for you but didn't find you!"

"Yugi…" Yami said lovingly smiling "where you worried about me?" he asked his arms securing around Yugi's back.

Yugi nodded.

"Yugi I went out walking, and star gazing. I bought the cat because he woke up and I didn't want his lordship going to you and waking you up." He smirked as he put the cat on the ground.

Yugi nodded.

"Shall we go back?" Yami asked undoing Yugi's arms and stepping towards the house.

"No…Not yet. I just want to be with you for a bit…"

"Nightmares" Yami asked matter-of-factly.

Yugi grimaced "you know about them?" he asked looking down.

"Yes…I can't help it! You go into my room practically every night and I have to help you back to the camp bed!"

"Sorry…"

"Nothing to be ashamed of" Yami smiled nudging Yugi slightly. "To tell you the truth, I had a little nightmare myself tonight."

Mooshie mewed from the ground, making Yami bend down and scoop him up.

Yugi blinked at Yami a little in awe. Yami. Yami! Had nightmares? About what?

"Mind if we stop here Yugi? I think Mooshie is a little tired.

Yugi nodded hoping his amazement wasn't showing on his face.

Yami laid down on the grass looking up at the sky, Mooshie was already asleep on his chest.

Yugi stared at the forms on the grass. True he was tired but then…

"You can lie down too Yugi" Yami said his eyes closed.

Yugi sat down on the grass.

"What was your nightmare about?" Yugi asked slowly playing with the grass.

He felt Yami sigh.

"My past" he said at last.

"What about your past…Your family?"

"No. After that."

Yugi raked his brains. The school? No Yami had said he liked it there…Fostering? No Yami's mother was great…What then?

"What happened?" Yugi asked his mouth suddenly dry. Did he want to know this?

Yami opened his eyes. "I've never told anyone this. I don't think you of all people would under-…" he was suddenly silent when his eyes caught Yugi's "no I think you will understand."

Yugi looked at him; he felt his chest go up and down slowly.

"Let me tell you something Yugi. Not all people are good."

Yugi snorted he of all people should know that. He thought all people were bad until he met Yami.

"When…When my family died in that fire, I was alone." He sat up crossing his legs Mooshie laid in his lap still asleep purring deeply. Yami dragged his face away from Yugi's to concentrate on stroking the cat.

"I had no money, home, food or safety." Yami didn't look up his blonde curls waved over his eyes so Yugi couldn't see them. "I…I needed to get money. I was barely thirteen no qualifications or basic skills to my name. So…I…I started to beg. It was easy at first. I would cry my eyes out and beg for the money. I wasn't getting much…But enough to get by."

There was a short gap. Yugi didn't dare speak.

"But when I turned fourteen. I met a man…He promised me money, and a place to stay." Yami stopped stroking the cat, his fingers slowly shaking. "But…It wasn't a good place…I was made…_forced _to do stuff. Sick stuff." Yami's hands went to his hair his hands balling into fists around his hair.

Yugi wanted to yell, or scream Stop! or NO! but he couldn't speak he knew Yami wasn't done yet.

"I had to do, blow jobs…Hand jobs...But I also had to…to…" His voice wasn't in control any more he didn't have long before he couldn't carry on talking. "I was…I was…A prostitute for men" Yami's voice finally cracked and big tears fell down his face.

Yugi put his arms around Yami's head clumsily. Yami's arms wrapped around Yugi's small body pulling him closer to his chest.

Yugi stared at Yami's eyes they were so big and fully of tears, his red tint was drowning in the shiny tears of hurt. Even his long eyelashes weren't safe clinging together stuck in the glue of his tears. Yugi instinctively wiped them away with his small fingers. Yami took his hand and pressed it against his wet cheeks.

"I'm sorry" Yugi whispered his free arm wrapped itself around Yami's neck.

"No. I'm sorry" Yami said sniffing wiping his nose with the back of his sleeve "You shouldn't have heard that, it just reminds me of it when it's dark or night time, that's why I stayed in the country. I didn't want to smell the stink of the city anymore and be reminded of alley ways or the dark cars."

Yugi took Yami's face in his cupped hands and looked into his eyes "You know that's not true."

Yami stared at Yugi. His defences were totally down. Yugi know knew he was imperfect he wasn't this strong pillar to lean on for he could fall himself if lent on too much. And yet…He felt better. Like a wall he had built around himself was finally starting to crumble. He had never mentioned his past to everyone not even his foster mum. He knew Yugi would understand unlike the rest of them.

Yugi looked away tears building in his eyes. Yami was shocked he had said the wrong thing. "Yugi? What is it? Tell me!"

"It's nothing. I just feel awful for being so weak. When you're so strong…I have no problems in comparison to yours."

"Yugi…" Yami muttered sighing, though not a resentful sigh. "Yugi, listen to me" his hands taking Yugi's so Yugi was forced to look at his face, "my troubles are long gone. I'm safe here and I know no one will find me. I have been safe for almost five years and with each day I feel myself growing a little happier. But what I've been through doesn't make your experiences any less painful. Believe me only years of love have I started to feel myself trusting people again. And you will too. I know what it's like to feel so alone and scared. But you will come out of the other side of the tunnel like I did."

Yugi looked down at Yami's hands still encasing Yugi's. He then looked at Yami's face it seemed…Weirdly at peace. Yami smiled at him.

There was an awkward silence. The two didn't normally hold hands or talk about their pain.

Yami slowly (like he didn't want to) let go of Yugi's hands. He then fell back and laid out flat on the ground pulling Mooshie onto his chest. Yugi noticed that Yami's left hand was balled into fists on the grass, while the other stroked Mooshie.

"Yami? He asked at last.

Yami looked up at him. He slowly sat up and looked at Yugi again. His gaze was going right through Yugi's eyes and into his head. "It's nothing" he said hesitantly.

Yugi tilted his head slightly. Yami sighed and came closer to Yugi's small body so they were practically knee to knee. "Yugi…I…" he was having troubles getting his words out. Yugi tried to guess his eyebrows knitting together. This didn't seem to help Yami. His hands waved up to Yugi and then fell flat onto the ground, "I…Can I have a hug?" Yami asked tiredly.

Yugi looked at him but then put his arms around Yami's neck slowly, he buried his face into Yami's neck. He felt Yami put his chin on top of his head. Yami let out a small sigh, before tightening around Yugi's small frame again. Mooshie mewed and jumped onto Yami's shoulders.

A slow wind went through them both making them both shiver.

Yami opened his eyes he slowly laid down on the slightly damp grass still holding onto Yugi. Yugi opened his eyes tiredly and looked into Yami's face. Only for a second though for he then laid his head onto Yami's chest and fell asleep.

Yami smiled he gently gave one last stroke to Mooshie before closing his eyes.

Both were feeling a lot happier.

~::~

Oh this one was a sad one…I know it's been a while but…That's life!

REVIEW ME!


End file.
